Randy Betancourt
Randall "Randy" Betancourt is an enemy of Nate Wright and P.S. 38's "residential scuzzball" as Nate states in Big Nate: Goes for Broke. Randy and Nate used to be friends, when Nate was part of his posse, but Nate soon stopped being a part of his posse, making Randy starting to bully/dislike Nate up until this current day. Nate says that the kids in his posse are in it because they are scared of Randy. He rarely appears in the comic strip and mostly appears in the books. He first apperared on April 15-16, 2010. Personality Randy is mean, cruel, snobby, hotheaded, and revenge-seeking. He also picks on almost everybody in school. Appearances Big Nate In A Class By Himself Randy makes a minor appearance in this book. During Nate and Francis's bake sale in the steals one of the lemon squares. Nate notices, and asks Randy to pay up for it. Randy pretends he does not have it and throws it away. The lemon square lands on Mrs. Godfrey's butt and she demands who threw it. Randy lies and says Nate did it. Mrs. Godfrey believes him and writes Nate a detention slip. Nate gets revenge by throwing his Dad's coconut yogurt pie (which he commented earlier that no-one was touching) at Randy, earning him five detentions. Big Nate Strikes Again In this book, Randy is one of the main characters. Randy is the captain of his fleeceball team, the Raptors. Nate leads Randy and his posse to his locker. Nate opens his locker and Randy gets buried under trash. Later, Randy grabbed Chad's notebook and ran into Nate's table and got a bloody nose. He lied that Nate gave him a bloody nose to Ms Clarke, but she knew the truth and sent him to the nurse. In the fleeceball game between Nate's team and Randy's team, in the ninth inning, Randy grounded out to first base and stomped on Nate's foot. Gina replaced Nate and committed an error, allowing two runs. Gina hit a walk-off home run, defeating the Raptors. Big Nate Goes For Broke Randy makes a minor appearance in this book. When Nate and Dee Dee arrive at the Beach Party Dance, Randy teases them by yelling out that Nate and Dee Dee are the "hot new couple". Dee Dee retaliates by saying that Nate is just her friend, but that he would not know because he has no friends. Nate is surprised that Dee Dee actually stood up to Randy, as not many people in the series have. When Nate is in the middle of changing his clothes for the dance, Randy steals them. He was not seen in the rest of the book. Big Nate Flips Out In this book, Randy is one of the main antagonists, and tries to steal the camera from Nate and flings it into the air, but Nick Blonsky catches it. Nate makes a new comic based off of Randy's pathetic bullying attempts in this book. When Nate reveals Francis' middle name, Randy begins to bully him about it. Later, Nate realizes that Randy probably took the camera, but later sees Nick Blonsky with the camera, failing to catch him. Later, in the cafetorium, Nate sees Randy bullying Francis about his middle name again. Nate tackles him, and they get into a fight. Nate almost wins but Mrs. Czerwicki sends him to the Pricipal's office. Later Nate discovers that the fight with Randy un-hypnotized him. Gallery Screenshot_50.jpg|Randy in a strip from July 2012. Bn100425cmyk_hs.jpg|Randy in a Sunday comic strip. Bn111204.jpg HNI 0049.JPG Randy in a Halloween Costume.PNG Randy in 2011..PNG Category:Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Males Category:Nates former friends Category:Bullies Category:Main Characters